You Found Me
by massi14
Summary: after being away for what everybody thought was a vacation, Rogue is found by the x-men in a experimentation facility after being M.I.A for almost a year.  Romy. story revised 8/15/10
1. Chapter 1

**hello this is massi14 here! well i know that some people like the story and i know I have been very very naughty cause I haven't updated in a while. but I have worked a little bit on making this previous chapter better. so, nothing has change when it comes to the plot, but hopefully is now more clear, with less grammatical mistakes and easier to read!**

**yay**

**so lets get to it.**

**Revised 8/15/10**

-Somwhere in Brazil-

My body aches, everything is so dark, and I wouldn't be able to tell if my eyes are really open if it wasn't for a 1 inch line of light from under the door. The source of the light is fire, i can tell by the way the light moves, is almost as if it was dancing. That movement is the only thing that keeps my brain functioning is the only movement i see besides the times when they come for me.

I don't know how long it has been. There are no windows to tell if it's night or day. I haven't seen the sun or the moon, or anything but this four walls or the ones in the experimentation room, in what feels like an eternity. My hair was cut to my neck when they first brought me here, and now is down to the end of my back so that tells me is being a long time.

Argh! How my body aches! My head is spinning and I think my ankle is broken.

Will anybody find me? Ever?

It's being a long time since I dream about him coming for me. It has being a long time, *sigh*

When I finally try to change my posture and sit, I realize that my hands are still bound by the shackles and they are connected to a chain at the wall. Ridiculous! Is not like I have the strength to escape. How many times have I tried! But is to no avail.

I press my back against the wall, but this doesn't bring any more comfort to my aching body than the previous position.

Do you even remember me? And with that thought I close my eyes and wait for a dream that will never become reality.

**-Manchester county-**

His footsteps going down the hall, his confident and strong stride just like the smile on his face was attracting the attention of every single girl in the hallway. All the girls would whisper around him, flashing him a smile first and a very lustful look, but this wasn't anything new for the Cajun resident officially labeled as the bad boy of "Mutant High." with the same smile he got on the elevator and press the bottom for the lower levels, where he knew the x-men would get real happy with this news.

**-Conference room-**

"Ororo are you sure he will be here" said a blond man sitting on the table

"Bobby, of course he will come" said the weather goddess

"I'm with storm on this one iceboy, the Cajun has never fail when it comes to missions" said the wolverine while smoking his cigar

"I don't know wolverine, he is not exactly typical x-men material" said bobby

"Like I am? I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't because of..." wolverine stopped abruptly and looked to the floor

"Because of Rogue? She hasn't called yet I presume" said storm moving her hand to Logan's shoulder. "I'm sure she is having a good time in London, after all it was her choice to learn new ways of controlling her powers after they came back"

"That's the only reason why I haven't dragged her back" said Logan smoking his cigar again

"But it has been almost a year? Without calling? She must be having a lot of fun" said bobby with a sour look on his face.

Ororo sat between bobby and Logan and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "bobby..."

She started when the sound of the door interrupted her thoughts

"Everyone can relax! Gambit has arrived" * said the guy with is flashing smile and a bow

"Did you get it gumbo?" asked wolverine

"But of course, who you think you are talking to Mon ami?" said gambit with a mock hurt looked

"Where is it Remy?" reply storm while standing from her chair

"Here it is" giving storm a CD "Everything is there, blue prints, staff names, schedule, and for what I saw it is definitely an experimentation facility. All the medical stuff that they ship there is not normal"

"We don't need to wait anymore storm, it's time to get the team" said Logan "I'm not letting any of these places open for business"

"Hey, Iceboy! Why don't you call the team, non?" said the Cajun

"I've told you before that it's iceman, MAN not BOY"

"Stop this nonsense!" said Storm looking at them " Bobby please get Hank to help you set the team tell him to have the med bay ready we might bring some injured and every X-man is to meet us at the hangar ready to go, I'll do the briefing then. All of you go get ready, we are leaving in one hour" said the new team captain and headmistress

"Yes Mrs. Monroe" said bobby getting more serious

**===1 hour and 45 minutes later, Brazil, Black bird cabin===**

"Alright listen up" said the weather goddess "for today mission we have to objectives. First: is the successful retrieving of all the mutants in that facility and the second one will be destroying any trace of the place. Any questions?" silence followed her statement "good. Team Read; you are in charge of the ground. You are to bring those mutants back, captain: Wolverine team members: Gambit, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler. Team Blue, we have to watch their backs and help for the destruction, you will follow me: Havok, iceman, magma."

"Gambit will place the bomb in the main computer room so when he give you the signal that means you have 20 minutes to get the hell away from this place" said wolverine looking at the team following his words was a collective nod "alright let's do this."

Inside the facility, team red had decided to each take a floor to cover more ground. Wolverine was in level 1, where most of security man would be. Shadowcat had level 2 where most of the computers and technological development was located, with her abilities she would be able to copy information and destroy the system after. Nightcrawler was on the underground floor with gambit. That's where the holding cells where located as well as the main computer.

"Ok my fury friend you check the cells and I will place the bomb on the computer. Ok?" said gambit to Nightcrawler

"ja, I'll teleport dem to the blackbird" he answered while teleporting both of the to the main computer room.

Two guard where looking at the monitors but it was easy for them to knock them out.

While looking at the monitors after Nightcrawler left Remy saw something that wasn't on the blue prints of the building.

"What is in that room? Where is that?" entering a couple of commands Remy was able to find the location of the room. And placing the explosives to detonate in 20 minutes he left to find the dark room on the monitors.

When he finally reached the room he smiles at the idea of a locked door ever becoming an obstacle on getting where he wanted to go. With the skills of a thief he picked the lock and opened the door. Inside nothing was visible, he grab a playing card from his coat and holding it between two fingers it light up the room in a bright magenta shade.

What Remy wasn't expecting to find was a lonely girl bound to a wall by shackles her hair covering her face.

He came closer and notice that she was still breathing

"Hey, fille, can you hear me?" He said to her in a soothing voice.

he squat right in front of her and started to look her over, he notice all the bruises on her exposed legs and arms, she was covered only by a white gown that looked more like an oversized shirt for her tiny body.

"I'm here to help you" -no response

"I'm going to take off that thing from your hands 'k?-again no response

He touched the tip of his fingers to the lock on her shackles and with a "pop" sound they dropped to the floor.

"Chere, please tell me you're alright"

He moved her hair from her face and her eyes open and he stayed paralyzed.

In his entire life as a professional thief Remy has never seen more beautiful emeralds than the ones staring back at him right this moment.

Catching his breath again he asked "chere, my name is gambit, I'm here to help you. Do you remember your name?" he pause waiting for her response. She closed her eyes and he almost gave up hope of her answering. But her eyes opened and if a pin dropped he wouldn't have heard her raspy one word whisper.

"...Rogue" she closed her eyes again and he wasn't sure if he imagined her talk or if she actually did.

* * *

ok please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**massi14 here! **

**this is chapter 2 enjoy! and tell me your opinions thank you!**

revised 8/15/10

* * *

**_recap_**

"I'm here to help you" -no response

"I'm going to take off that thing from your hands 'k?-again no response

He touched the tip of his fingers to the lock on her shackles and with a "pop" sound they dropped to the floor.

"Chere, please tell me you're alright"

He moved her hair from her face and her eyes opened and he stayed paralyzed.

In his entire life as a professional thief Remy has never seen more beautiful emeralds than the ones staring back at him right this moment.

Catching his breath again he asked "Chere, my name is gambit, I'm here to help you. Do you remember your name?" he froze waiting for her response. She closed her eyes and he almost gave up hope of her answering but her eyes opened and if a pin dropped he wouldn't have heard her raspy one word whisper.

"...Rogue" she closed her eyes again and he wasn't sure if he imagined her talk or if she actually did.

* * *

Her eyelids drifted shut once again, and all I could think was: "did that really just happened?" and "what the hell is that beeping noise?" But soon enough my mind cleared up.

"Merde. Come on fille, time to go." Was all I said before carrying her in a fireman's hold, not that she will hear me?

This was probably not the most comfortable position for her, but definitely the most effective to do something very important.

"Storm" I waited for her response trough that stupid X-men badge.

"I hear you gambit"

"Get everybody on the Blackbird. This place is going to go boom" silence followed not that I expected an answer; she was probably electrocuting some guards at the moment. And talking about guards. I can see two guys around the corner.

I won't be able to get rid of them with the fille hanging on my shoulder, and I can't just throw one of my cards, it would draw more attention.

Damn!

I slowly get her off my shoulder, and as I support her back against the wall I can't help but to move her hair from her face. She still is sleeping. Damn it all again! Lebeau you getting soft!

I need to get to those guards; we are running out of time. I'm probably 3 steps behind them now, but I'm skilled because they don't know that. I hear footsteps coming from the corridor to the left and so do the guards. Three sharp blades materialized on one of the guards back and I immediately knock out the other one.

"I didn't needed your help, in case you were wondering _monsieur_ Claws" I nonchalantly say to the Wolverine

"Not that I would offer it, but we seem to have a time limit and storm will kill me if I don't make sure that your Cajun ass get on that plane" he said to me with a sour look on his face, but hey, when does **the** Wolverine doesn't have a sour look on his face.

"What can I say, the ladies love Gambit _homme_" nothing but the truth.

"Yeah, yeah" he started saying "how much time do we..." I recognized that look!

His nostrils started to flare and he started to sniff. In a move so fast that I was wondering how that heavy adamantium in his bones allowed it, he grabbed me by my duster and slammed my back against the wall. I really wasn't expecting that.

"Where did you get that smell?" he screamed in my face

"Listen _homme, _we've been fighting and running for quite some time, I'll shower when I get to the mansion, _non?_" I said raising my hands in a surrender motion. I don't know if it was my heavy sarcasm or the smirk in my face that told him I was not taking him seriously, but something did it because he started growling and screaming some more. "Listen, we only have around eight minutes to get out of here, and I found a prisoner that needs some medical attention. Now _sil vous plait, _would you let go so Remy can take the _fille_ out of here?" I shook his hands of my trenchcoat.

"A _Girl_? Where is she? Tell me Cajun or I swear I will tear you a new one" by this point he's claws where on my face.

"She is seating right around that corner" I said pointing to the right wall. Just to make it clear, I was NOT afraid of monsieur Claws but I was not stupid and I knew he was serious.

I walked a couple seconds after him, but when I turned that corner I couldn't believe my eyes. Wolverine was kneeling on the floor at her level, holding the girl's face in between his two hands and this is the part I couldn't believe, the guy had actual tears in his eyes. Yes, _The Wolverine _had tears in his eyes.

"Open your eyes Marie" wait, wasn't her name rogue? "Look at me. You have to open your eyes"

She did, she opened her eyes and she did something else, she smiled a tiny, one sided, honest, beautiful, and warm smile. I heard the wolverine let out a breath.

Unconsciously I started to come closer when I saw her lips moving. She was trying to say something.

"...I knew...you would...come...for... me, Logan" That apparently did it for him. He carried her and didn't even glance at me and just walked as fast as he could to the exit.

Who is this girl? And how does she know Logan, on first name basis?

* * *

**yeah i know is short but please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey massi14 here**

**chapter 3! revised 8/15/10 please review!**

* * *

**recap**

"Open your eyes Marie" wait, wasn't her name rogue? "Look at me. You have to open your eyes"

She did, she opened her eyes and she did something else, she smiled a tiny, one sided, honest, beautiful, and warm smile. I heard the wolverine let out a breath.

Unconsciously I started to come closer when I saw her lips moving. She was trying to say something.

"...I knew...you would...come...for... me, Logan" That apparently did it for him. He carried her and didn't even glance at me and just walked as fast as he could to the exit.

Who is this girl? And how does she know Logan, on first name basis?

* * *

**_chap3_**

Rogue was finally coming back to consciousness. Something that she learn a while back was to always asses her surroundings before letting anybody now she was conscious.

She couldn't feel anybody near, her body still ached but for some reason she felt rested, she wasn't tied up, which surprised her, and she heard the constant beeping of a cardiac monitoring machine.

Immediately her eyes shot open she heard the beeping go faster, her breathing was erratic and she was gasping for air. She sat down so fast that she got dizzy, but she had to focus on the task at hand. Somebody made a mistake, so this was her time to escape.

"No more experiments" she said to herself and started to rip all the sensors that were stick to her body. The cardiac machine emitted a flat sound when she ripped the sensor on her finger. She also took out the IV on her hand; she glanced around her again, apparently nobody has notice the sound from the cardiac machine; no cameras in sight either.

She moved her feet to the floor but was still dizzy and her sight was blurry, but she can't let that stop her, this could be her only chance. A swoosh sound called her attention and a door was opening, she had to act fast.

Beast, or Dr. McCoy, ran to the med lab as fast has his... paws would let him. A medical device that he always carried with him announced him that a heart monitor registered a flat line, meaning no heart beat on a patient. The patient on that specific room was no other than the recently found Rogue. He, of course, alerted the X-men of the situation.

To his surprise what he found in that room was definitely not what he was expecting, an empty bed. He walked further in to the room allowing the door to automatically close behind him; he didn't see the shadow that slipped out through the door.

When she hit the hall she ran as fast as she could without looking back. Suddenly she stopped in front of an opening in the hall that holds what appeared like mannequins with strange uniforms. She frowned is thought and got closer to the displayed mannequins. Was she dreaming? This couldn't be real. Could it?

With teary eyes she got even closer to the uniforms in the display section. There it was in the left side of the uniform and engraved X. A tear ran down her cheek but she didn't seem to notice. With a slow motion she raised her hand to meet the glass protecting the uniform. The glass felt warm to her trembling hand.

"Oh gawd, please, please don't let it be a dream" she said to herself in a tiny whisper "please" She closed her eyes tight and kept repeating that mantra to herself, she was so focused that she almost didn't feel the person behind her.

"Is not a dream _chere_" she heard a low voice say behind her.

She opened her eyes, took a deep breath and started to turn very slowly to face the voice. Only one of two things could happened, either she would face that after being able to escape she was still captured because she got sentimental, or she was truly home, and either way she would be facing reality.

When she fully turned around her gaze was met by a muscular chest covered by a black fitted t-shirt. She kept looking up and read on black eyes were staring back at her. Who would have known that reality was handsome?

He took a step back almost as if to give her space and with a small bow said "Welcome to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted" with a small smile on his lips.

Her poor heart couldn't take it anymore. She let out the breath she was holding and the tears just got a live of their own and started to pour out of her eyes.

"I'm at Xavier's" It seemed that she was trying to convince herself. She remembered that she wasn't alone and cleaned her tears "Who...who are you?"

The stranger in front of her looked at her and his smile got even bigger "My name is Remy, _enchante_" he said with another bow.

"Remy? ..." she looked deep in thought "Ah remember now! You where the one who helped me, Ah thought I was dreaming'" he notice how her accent came at float when she was nervous and that make him smile even more, she really was pretty "wait" she said interrupting his thoughts "if you are real and I'm at Xavier's then that means that Logan.."

"Yes _petit_, Logan was also real. And I reckon he was looking for ya' _non_? You left the med bay and everybody was worried" he said to her almost as if scolding a child.

"Ah didn't know where ah was" she said to him a little offended "And besides I don't like hospitals" she cross her arms in her chest and looked away "you wouldn't understand" she said quietly.

Remy felt bad for reminding her of that place but if she only knew that he understood **exactly** what she was feeling.

She was escorted to the med lab by that guy: Remy. Once they got there Dr. McCoy performed a full body check up to make sure that everything was ok, even though she was feeling strong enough to be walking. That guy Remy offered to be the assisting nurse but was politely decline by Dr. McCoy and Rogue, well, not so politely by Rogue.

Storm walked in the med lab and offered Rogue some clothing, so that she could get that hospital gown off.

She changed into a pair of faded jeans and a purple, of the shoulders, long sleeve shirt. When she came out she was greeted by a smile form both, Storm and doctor McCoy and a wolf whistle from the resident Cajun. Strangely this made her blush. Not that she would show it.

"You are looking a lot better Rogue" said doctor McCoy, "Now is your responsibility to drink a lot of fluids and start with a soft food diet until your body gets use to it, after all that time without solids you want to let your body slowly adjust"

"Yes Doctor McCoy" she said looking at the floor. In all honesty she felt bad for running away when he only wanted to help.

"Now please, just call me Hank. Most people around here do" he said smiling to her.

"Yes ...Hank. Thank you" he smiled at her embarrassment.

"Rogue... child. It is great to have you back" said the weather goddess. She came closer and wrapped her in a warm hug, one that Rogue didn't returned. This didn't go unnoticed by Gambit, who notice how Rogue's whole body stiffened at the contact.

"We are happy that you are back. There is a new room ready for you on the third floor" she started saying while stepping out of the embrace "I know you probably would have prefer your old room but with all the new student we have gotten, it is a difficult task to keep a room empty these days"

"It's all right ...storm. I... I don't mind really" said Rogue while she placed a strand of white hair behind her ear.

"Parfait! if you don't mind stormy, s'il vous plaît" finally said the Cajun. "Allow me the pleasure of showing this _belle dame _to her new room" he didn't give her much time to think about his offer because he immediately grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the med lab with only giving a two fingers salute and a fast "à bientôt"

"Well, leave it to our own resident Cajun to get our little Rogue out of her shell" said Hank.

Storm let out a deep breath and rubbed the back of her hand to her forehead "That scares me much more than you could ever imagine my dear Hank"

"The true man wants two things: danger and play. For that reason he wants woman, as the most dangerous plaything." a quote by Friedrich Nietzsche" said the fury doctor.

"Well if it's danger he wants, he made the right choice my friend" ended the weather goddess as she walked out of the room.

**-third floor-**

"Can you stop for a friggin' second?" she screamed while he continues to pull on her in the third floor hall "you...you...swap rat!"

That made him stop and give her a confuse look that was soon replace by a big smile

"Swamp rat?" he told her scratching his chin "I kinda' like that actually, and besides I thought you would be more grateful to poor Remy for taking you out of the med lab and..."

"And what?" she said finally getting her wrist out of his grasp

"And... away from stormy" he did notice when her eyes drifted to the floor. "You really thought Remy wouldn't notice chere" he raised her chin with two fingers so she could look at him.

The moment her eyes found his it was like hypnotism. She couldn't look away and she couldn't even remember why she looked at him in the first place. It was just impossible to look away.

He was in the same boat, totally captivated by her beautiful emerald eyes. He notice how her lips parted slightly and there was nothing more that he wanted to do in the world but to crush her lips with his.

But the moment of 'magic', per say, was broken by a big explosion that blew up a wall behind Remy.

"Sorry Mr. Lebeau" said the kid while rubbing his head after coming through the wall head first.

"Cannonball! what has Remy told you about using your powers inside the mansion, this is the third wall this week. Storm is going to lose it" he said to the kid while turning his back on Rogue.

"Sorry Mr. Le'beau, I swear I'll fix it" said the kid looking a little nervous.

"Kid..." he turned around and notice that Rogue had her back to him "Sorry chere, are you all right? The petit idiot didn't scare you right?" he said a little more concerned

"No" she said a little too quickly with her back still turn to him "um, no of course not, um, is this my room here?" she said pointing with her head to the door at her right.

"Um, oui." he said a little confused by her attitude.

"Oh well, great, thanks" she disappeared behind the big door, and he could hear her locking behind her.

Now he was definitely confused. "What the..." he said to himself while scratching his head.

"Ahm, did I interrupt something Mr. Lebeau?" said the kid known as cannonball even more embarrassed now.

"Non, let's go before storm strikes you with lightning and Remy means literally"

**-Behind rogues room-**

Her back was pressed against the door; her breathing was fast and shallow.

She raised her hands in front of her eyes and then she holds her breath and closed her eyes tight. When she opened them again she let out a slow breath.

They were still there, three bony claws protruding out from her knuckles.

"Dear Lord, What is happening to me?" she slid down until she was in a seated position.

She rested her head on her knees and started thinking: "If I was Logan how would I get those back in?"

* * *

thats chpater 3 please review


	4. Chapter 4

hello everybody! I know its being a while but my muse had gone on vacation so... she just came back!

**I want to say thank you to the ppl that have reviewd my story. I know it sounds cliche, but is really thanks to you that i have decided to call my muse back!**

**so thank you to tfobmv18, Smann56377, GypsyWitchBaby and sharky237. thank you also to the ones that read this even if you dont review and to all the people who added this to their alerts/favorites...**

**ok i hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Rogues POV**

Today marks the third sunrise I watch trough this window. I've heard knocks on the door, but after not answering they go away. In a weird, sort of twisted way I think I have come to realize who is really worried about me.

Logan knocked for 5 minutes straight. I know he left because he is the only one who understands that this is not something I want to talk about right now, or ever for that matter. After all if he really wanted to come in, well, let's just say that no door can give a fight to adamantium claws.

Jubilee comes by two times a day. She knocks three times in a row, something like signature knock. After she knocks she slides against the door, sits on the floor and starts telling me everything that happened during the time I was gone. The first time she did that I could hear her voice breaking.

I'm so thankful of her stories, when she is talking I listen to her voice and it helps me to stay awake.

I don't want to sleep, but my eyes were growing heavy. Three knock is my door startles me awake. Thank you Jubilee!

"Hi Rogue. Sorry I couldn't come earlier but I had a danger room session-" she said form behind the door. "I'm pretty tired but I thought you might want to know that Mr. Logan is back, hence I'm dying." I heard her chuckled and it actually made me smile.

"Hey Rogue? Do you remember that time when we started calling Mr. Logan the Grim Reaper?" she chuckled at the memory and my smile actually grew. "Wow! That was a tough danger room session. I really thought I was going to die, but when the session was over you walked to Logan and said: "Listen here mista' if you don't stop I'ma suck you dry and the I'ma skin you alive with your own claws""

I could help but to laugh with her on that one, and of her very bad imitation of my accent. I didn't really sound like that. Right?

"I know you've being trough a lot, and I know it's stupid of me to say that I know, but I really wish that I could see that Rogue again. The Rogue that doesn't take crap from anybody not even Logan who frankly scares the shit out of almost everybody, but most importantly I would like to have my friend back"

The silence stretched for at least a minute and then I heard her move. She said her goodbyes and a quick "I'll talk to you later" and walked away. I was left alone in the silence again.

That's when it finally hit me. Staying in this room is not going to solve anything! Is not helping Logan, or Jubilee, or any other mutant that's going through the same thing I've been through, but is especially not helping me. I took a deep breath got my behind off of the chair and headed for the bathroom; a shower was in order.

* * *

**Next morning.**

Meals at the Xavier Institute were always consider a family affair. Everybody was there: the loners, the scared, the scary, the popular kids, the weird, the little kids, the adults and Remy. By all means Remy had his own category, and you could ask anybody.

The girls would say: The hottest piece of ass they have ever seen in their short life. The boys would probably say: The cool guy or some would say fishy—of course some were jealous- The girls would just rebuttal with a better word: "mysterious". The younger kids wanted to be like him: confident, in control, handsome, and dare say sexy?

But one of the things that topped the list for every single person living in the mansion was the fact that The Cajun had taken upon himself to make breakfast one day of the week, but of course dinner every other day. Oh boy could that Cajun cook, and in Mutant High nothing is worse than a mutant with an empty stomach, or at least that's what Remy always says.

Everybody was chatting around the big table people were coming in and out of the kitchen either with full plates or just returning their dirty dishes. Remy was finally able to pour some coffee for himself he always took the second coffee maker. All the kid had nicknamed it the southern coffee maker because only the southern kids would drink from it. The coffee was too strong for anybody else.

All the sound in the room stopped suddenly. Remy stopped pouring his coffee and frown his brow

"Ok!. Who pissed in Wolverine's cheerios?" He said finally turning around. To his surprise nobody had done anything to Wolverine, for the culprit of the utter silence was a girl standing in the doorway.

Everybody was just looking at her with their mouth open. Some of those still had half chewed food in their mouth. Gross! She was starting to question if it was a good idea to show up for breakfast.

"Coffee?"

She turned to the voice, as did everybody else, and saw the red and black eyed resident of mutant high holding a cup of steamy coffee in his hand.

"Su…sure" she stammered

Everybody went back to their own business and the chatting and clattering was resumed in the kitchen. Wow! Go figure, that guy had actually saved her again. Only that this time she was saved form the questioning stare of every person in the room.

She walked to him and took the cup he was offering from his hand with her eyes always fixated on said cup. She took a sip and risked a look to his face.

"Thank you" It was barely a whisper.

"De rien" he gave her that 100 Watts smile and it appeared to be contagious because she actually gave him a little smile back.

"Is good that you decided to join us Rogue…"

She turned at the mention of her name losing eye contact with Remy. She realized that while looking at Remy she had forgotten that they were not alone in the room.

"…Remy made breakfast today" continued Ororo

"Git Somethin' to eat cher. Nothing like a good ol' southern breakfast to cheer a southern friend non?"

"Ah guess" she said. She moved to the island in the kitchen and grabbed a plate and some French toast.

She took a sit in between Logan and Ororo. She looked around the table and caught Jubilee looking her way with a big grin on her face. Rogue smiled back at her and mouthed a "hello." Jubilee answer with a wave of her hand and a "Hi"

Rogue looked back down to her plate and reached for a fork. In her face it was clear that she was debating about something. Unbeknownst to her Logan has been watching her very closely. He cleared his throat and she turned to look at him.

"Is good to have you back stripes" he said to her and shuffled her hair.

"Logan!" she wined but couldn't help the chuckled the escaped her lips.

She looked around the table. And for the first time in months she felt like crying of happiness.

Undoubtedly she has finally reached her home, her family.

"It's good to be back" she said placing a bite of the French toast in her mouth.

* * *

(clap clap clap) ^^ thank you thank you!

**sure is good to be back!**

**please review and let me know what you think or any ideas! **

**love y'all!**

* * *

-Chapter 4- 


	5. Chapter 5

hola everybody! guess who's back! lol soooooooooo I know I've been very very naughty with my updates but this time I have a legit excuse! my charger broke and my laptop was dead it took two weeks to get the charger by mail just to find out that my DC jack was broken .[sigh] (by the way DC jack is where you plug the charger, in case you didnt know;)) but is all good know !

many many thanks to **angel897 **_(Thank you for your ideas for the story. we'll se what my gray matter can come up with ;) )_ **bologna121** _(I made your day? aww stop it! you making me blush ^/^ and yes def. Romy) _**martshi3 **_(thanks for the review hope to see ya next chapter. this is for you...and everybody else ^^ ) _**sharky237 **_( love the name ! and btw I have nooooooooo idea where jubilee's story came from it just totally sneak into my story. but hey! I'm happy that you liked it. cheers to you too p), _also thank you to anybody who added the story to their fav's or the story alert. I love you too but if you review i will love you a tiny bit more. no pressure. ;)

ok so lets get this show on the road!

enjoy!

* * *

**Rogue's pov**

* * *

I walked around the mansion a lot after breakfast. I went to every room, touched every table in the computer room, every chair in the rec room, every book in the library bookcases, every picture frame in the family room and still I was afraid that I might wake up any second.

I saw a picture that caught my attention. It was a picture taken during Christmas probably two or maybe three years ago. Mr. Summers was in that picture, and so were Ms. Gray and Professor Xavier. I was also in that picture, smiling. I picked it up and hold it closer, I could see my reflection in the glass protecting the image.

"I don't look anything like the person on the picture" I said to myself

"_non_, but you are still _tres belle_"

The voice was so close to me that I felt like my bones jumped out of my skin. I turned around real fast dropping the picture at the same time. In one swift motion he reached out and grabbed it before the picture hit the ground.

"_excuse moi_. I did not mean to scare you" he said sounding sincere. I felt very stupid because I was just looking at him unable to utter one word.

He looked to the picture on his hand - I couldn't help but to follow his gaze- then back at me. He inched a little closer and I felt like my body was reacting without my consent. My eyes closed, my breath ragged, my lips parted. I could feel his breath on my ear. My body felt warm. Then his breath left my ear, and I opened my eyes. I realized he was just putting the picture back in its place, on the table behind me.

He was looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his. Wait..beautiful eyes? What's wrong with you girl! I think he could see my inner battle in my face because he just smiled at me. It looked like… satisfaction? Now, _that_ got me mad.

"What you smiling about?" I said crossing my arms which only cause his smile to turn into a full-on grin.

"It just seems like I keep crossing paths with you this way" he said also crossing his arms. Of course I couldn't help but to notice how this new posture made his biceps look bigger, especially with that tight black t-shirt that looked like it couldn't hold all his muscles in.

"And what the hell does that means?" I said not letting the biceps distract me any longer.

"It means that every time I see you, you are talking to yourself _chere. _Some people have been called crazy for doing just that _petite_"

"What's it to ya?"

"Oh, it's nothing bad I just think is cute, that's all" Now he put his hands on his front pockets and smirks while he leans a little closer. Damn he's making it hard to focus!

"Cute is the mark I'm going to leave on your pretty face if you don't back off" I said between clenched teeth. His smirk turned into a smile. Wow he has a pretty smile. Then again, I just threaten with knocking the day light out of him and he smiles? Maybe he has a death wish.

He takes his hands out of his pockets and places them at each side of me supporting his weight on the table behind efficiently trapping me. I'm not liking this…ok who am I kidding. I LIKE THIS! What's wrong with me!

"You mean that _chere?_" His voice wasn't above a whisper.

"What? You think I can't beat you up? I might look small but I can pack a punch Cajun." Yeah I didn't convince myself either. Might have something to do with the fact that my voice was just as low as his or maybe that my brain wasn't getting enough oxygen. Take your pick.

He gave a deep throaty laugh and I felt my heart beet to the rhythm of the resonance on his chest.

"Oh I don't doubt that _chere."_ He looked me up and down, I felt naked under his gaze "But I was referring to the other part"

"What? You lost me Cajun."

"You know. That part where you said that you think I have a _pretty_ face"

O shit, shit, shit! Did I really say that! I played that stupid sentence in my head and then closed my eyes in shame. I did say it. Ugh! I blame the biceps!

He laughed again and backed off. I think he was giving me space because my face was so read he probably thought I was going to explode.

"It's ok _chere_ you are not the first nor will you be the last. Now I have to say I would have chosen a better word like: sexy or mysterious or handsome. Never pretty. Nope that never had really crossed my mind when describing myself" He was scratching his chin again.

"Wait a second. All this time you've been giving me the third degree for talking to myself while you mister.." I said while jabbing my finger to his chest, which by the way was very firm. "Sit alone in your room thinking of adjectives to describe yourself? Ain't that the pot calling the kettle black"

He started laughing again. I notice that I liked the way he laughed, it was just so full of live and rich and sincere. It brought a smile to my face.

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. Giving me a lite kiss

"If act like a _foul_ man is what I have to do to get that smile more often, then I don't mind being called crazy more often"

"You really are crazy S_wamp Rat._" I meant to say it like an insult but the smile just wouldn't leave my face.

"Then maybe we are one of a kind R_iver Rat._" He gave my hand another quick kiss and headed to the door.

"What you doing kid?" I turned to look at the familiar voice.

"Nothing Logan. You?"

"I'm just going to fix my bike. You look happy" He looked at me suspiciously. I bet he could smell the spices and cigarettes trail that Remy had left behind.

"Do I?" I knew he wasn't going to buy my innocent expression. So he resorted to nodding his head instead.

"Want to help me fix the bike?" I knew he was going to change the subject. That's my Wolverine, jump of the statue of liberty for me, but hell if he will sit with me and talk about feeling.

"Sure thing grumpy man" I walked to his side and we walked together to the garage.

"I want you to get up real early tomorrow morning" I looked at him suspiciously but he wouldn't turn to look at me. That made me more nervous.

"Why" I said dragging the word. I'm not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"You have a danger room session whit me kid"

"What?" he was smirking!

"You have to get up your ass and do something around here kid. Is either the danger room or clean the horses' shit"

"I take the horse shit any day" I said crossing my arms and sticking my lower lip out.

He finally stopped in his tracks to look at me. "Who is the grumpy one now?"

I laughed and link my arm through his looking at him straight to his eyes. "I really missed you old man, and I'll make you happy and take the stupid DR session with you" I looked I him while batting my eyelashes "I know you really doing it to spend more time with me"

"[Sigh] you have no idea kid"

I looked at the floor. I felt my eyes fill with happy tears and thought that he might not realized that he said that out loud or that I heard it. I got a little closer to him now using my right hand to hold on to the arm I already had on my left.

"[Sigh] let's fix that bike ok?"

"Kid who you trying to impress. Everybody knows I fix the bike you just hand me tools."

"Hey!"

We kept on walking to the garage just talking about safe things. I had never notice how much I really was like Logan. Maybe it's because I have absorbed him so much in the past or maybe is because I use to follow him like his shadow. Maybe it had nothing to do with Logan and maybe it had more to do with the fact that all I did in London was talk about my feelings. I might act like Logan but I didn't think like Logan. My proof: I had absolutely no idea of what he was planning to do in that DR session. Does he know about what happened in Europe? Or does he know what happened in my room. The incident when I popped his claws? I really don't want to do that DR session. Maybe I should take on cleaning horse poop. I little stink never killed anybody. Now the danger room had a more dubious reputation.

* * *

**tada! I know is not to long but I thougt "hey!, let give my computer a good welcome and actually use it to write !" yeah I talk to myself a lot. weiiiiiiiiird **

**but anyways show love and I might be cure! jk **

**hope to read from ya and see ya next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you to all the reviewers and to all the people who have added this story to their alerts or favorites. I really appreciate it.**

**Please enjoy this new chapter and please give me some feedback on the story. **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

After waking up at the ungodly hour of four thirty in the morning Rogue made her way to the Danger room in the lower levels of the mansion. Surprisingly enough she didn't feel tired. Or maybe that was not surprising at all.

As it turns out, Rogue had two more "accidents" with her powers. The first one happened when she was helping Logan fix his bike the night before. He asked her for a wrench and before her hand actually touched it the wrench flew to her. She didn't know how or why that happened but it was a little scary. Logan asked her if everything was ok when he notice she didn't returned with the wrench right away. Actually, what he said was more along the lines of "hey stripes, what's taking so damn long? You forgot what a wrench looks like or what?" which in Logan terms was an "it's everything ok?" Rogue just brushed it off with a quick "Relax old man" while showing him the wrench in her hand.

The second time was a few minutes ago when her alarm went off. She tried to reach for it to turn it off but before her hand touched it the alarm clock flew across the room and shattered against the wall. Talking about a good wake up call. So needless to say she was quite awake this morning and by the time she finally made it to the Danger room Logan was already there waiting for her.

"Hey stripes. Are you ready to get started?" was Logan's greeting.

"Are you saying I have a choice?" was her sarcastic response.

"Do you ever?" he said while crossing his arms, "no" was her response while mimicking his posture.

"Then stop asking stupid questions and put some gloves on."

After this he pointed to the gear rack that was in the danger room. The rack contained different medicine balls, sparring gloves, extra towels, etc. Rogue remembered seeing that kart in the training gym but never in the Danger room. Maybe things have changed since she was away, but she was still curious about it. Why did Logan asked her to meet him here?

"Ok, I'll bite. Why are we meeting here?" she said once she finished putting on her UFC style sparring gloves.

"I don't know what you mean stripes. If we gonna be sparring why not doing it here?" he said looking down at his gloves.

She narrowed her eyes at him and decided to play along. "Sure Wolvie. Whatever you say." she could feel it in her bones. Wolverine was hiding something from her.

When they both finished getting their gloves on, Logan asked the computer to give them a dojo simulation. Logan also asked the computer to go into referee mode. Allowing the computer to call the winner of each round. The rounds started nothing short of exciting. Logan and Rogue interchanged a series of blows and kicks, together with blocking each other punches.

After three rounds she was breathing heavy and probably had many bruises. No matter what strategy she used, where she hit him or how hard she hit him, he would always end up winning and she ended up with her ass it the floor mat.. This was so frustrating!

"Are you tired yet stripes? Or are you actually going to be serious now?" he said looking down on her.

The fact that he didn't even look winded was pissing her off even more.

She blew a strand of hair away from her face "Oh, I'll be serious alright" after that comment she stood up and got in a fighting stand once again.

She landed a punch on his face, followed with a knee to the stomach, and while he was trying to catch his breath she used both her hands to hit him in the back of the head. He fell on all fours, and before she was able to kick him again he grabbed her leg, forcing her to fall on her butt (again!) if she didn't want to break her leg.

After falling to the mat the very feminine voice made her announcement "Round four goes to Wolverine"

" Why are you not taking this seriously Rogue?" said wolverine taking his gloves off and throwing them on the mat on what could only be described as a very pissed off mood.

"What are you talking about?!" Was her angry outburst "What? Do you think I'm not trying to hit you hard or something?" she said also slamming her gloves on the floor

"No stripes. You are not?" he almost sounded defeated to her which was not very typical of Logan. All she could do was stare with a confuse (and still pissed) look on her face. And it must have shown, because he ran his hand trough his wild hair and started to explain.

" Rogue..." he paused and it seems like he was remembering something because he was getting pissed off again "You can lie to everybody in this house if you want to. And you can even choose to ignore what happened, but the truth is that it happened" she knew exactly what he was talking about, and the moment she caught on with what he was saying the flashback started to come.

The feeling of cold gloved hands, needles everywhere, the pain, the hunger, the punches, the electrocutions, the disgusting smell of excessive rubbing alcohol. "I'm not talking about it if that's what you're trying to get at." She stood up and was ready to walk away when he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Well that's to damn bad for you then because I am talking about it." she would still not look at him.

"I know why they get mutants Rogue. I know they want to change us and I want to know what did they do to you. How did they change you?"

"The only thing they did to me is that they gave me nightmares of my own" she said still looking at a far focal point on his chest.

"Then why didn't you use your power on me?" That caught her attention. Her head snapped up so fast she thought she might have gotten whiplash. "This whole time we've been fighting you could have knocked me out with one touch. Why didn't you?"she shifted her eyes to the floor again. It was getting hard to breath. She was sure he notice but he decided to continue prompting her for answers. "What happened when you left stripes? The cure wore off, you left to God-knows-where and then we find you in that hell whole with either no power or complete control. Which one is it?"

"I have control of my mutation" her voice was low, detached and surprisingly calm to her own ears.

"So why didn't you use it !" he said shaking her a little bit.

"Because I didn't want to hurt anybody else!" her outburst only served to create more questions than to answer them.

* * *

After the Danger room fiasco Rogue decided that a very long bath was in order. After she finished with that she decided to go to the Rec. Room, but before she got there she crossed path in the main hallway with Storm who was with, of course, Remy.

"Rogue! How you feeling child?" said Storm with a smile on her face. Remy was just looking at her with his delicious biceps...uhg! she really needed to forget about those rock solid, tan, and totally sexy biceps. Where was she? Oh, right! He was smiling now, probably could see the fluorescent red on her cheeks. It was probably visible form space anyways.

"uhh..Good...I guess?" she notice Remy lift an eyebrow at her lack of proper articulation. What was wrong with her? Seriously! She decided to change strategies. Focusing on Storm seemed like a safer bet. "..umm...how's everything... here...in the school." Well, that was an epic fail.

"Everything is good, thanks for asking. Remy and I are working on the new roster for the teachers. With so many students we must divide the classes accordingly."

"Yes...classes...I forgot about that" Rogue said while looking at the floor and scratching the back of her head.

"Well chere,if you are not too busy today maybe you would like to help me with that instead of Storm. She is so busy with all the administrative junk already that I hate to pull her away for just this" his suave could have probably convince anybody to do anything. Rogue was not the exception,and before her brain hasd time to formulate an excuse she found herself nodding.

"uhh sure, I mean, if you want me to Storm"

"Oh Rogue that would be lovely! Are you sure that you want to help with this?"

"Sure Storm, I would love to get busy with something." not entirely false.

Remy came to Rogue's side and put his arm around her shoulders. "Then it's settle. Stormy you get back to your principal duties and leave the new roster to Remy and Rogue."

" I shall. Thank you Remy, and don't call me Stormy." she said after giving him a quick hug. She then addressed Rogue. "Thank you Rogue. Your help is greatly appreciated." she put her hand on Rogue's shoulder and squeezed slightly. Rogue seemed a little embarrassed at the attention but returned an awkward smile nonetheless.

* * *

Helping Remy with the roster wasn't to complicated. It was actually...nice. Since she got back (or since she was brought back) this was one of those rare times that she actually felt comfortable sitting next to somebody else. It was also the first time that she occupied her brain with something other than her own jumbled feelings. The first time that she didn't have a whisper in the back of her conscious mind reminding her of the things that happened in that god's forsaken lab. Maybe it had to do with the fact that at the lab she never had to go through sorting different high school classes so that was totally un-relatable to thist experience or ...how nice remy smelled. Like spices and mystery and coffee and that sorta cologne that is very masculine but smells so delicious you just want to jump somebody's bones. And what if she made up some smells? He still smelled very good. Maybe it had to do with the way his fingers twitched a little, and yes she did notice. She remember smelling cigarettes on him before, maybe he was craving one now. Maybe what made her feel comfortable was on how normal he treated her, because everybody tiptoes around her like she is made out of glass. Whatever the reason, she really didn't care. It made her feel...refreshed. It really made her feel like she could have a normal life. Well, as normal as being a mutant can get. Yeah. It was nice.

But like all good things come to an end, they finally finished the roster and were starting to clear all the paperwork from the desk. When Remy decided that he wanted to start a conversation

"So..."

"Oh oh" he looked at her fighting a smirk at her response

"What?"

"No good conversation ever starts with"so.."" He started to laugh at her very clever response. And again she smiled . It was impossible not to when his laugh was so carefree and contagious. He seemed to be at easy all the time.

"Oh yeah? I guess I wasn't very original there. Desole mon cheri." he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles his eyes never living hers. But besides the tingling that shot trough her arm at the contact of his lips on her skin, the thought that he called her his couldn't scape her mind.

"Nothing to apologize for" she said retrieving her hand faster than if it was caught under a frying pan after using it for making pancakes. She was sure her face was the color of a tomato but if he notice he didn't say anything. God! If he only new the things she was thinking!

" Well, I was actually going to ask you if you were going to help with some of this classes?" he said that with a little smile. He typically had that same expression when looking at her, almost as if he knew something that she didn't. Oh Darn! Please don't let him be a telepath. She thought back to the question and her brain suddenly failed her when thinking of an answer.

"Me?" she said pointing at herself in total disbelieve " I...I don't know. I didn't think... I don't know...I guess I could." wow she really sounded smart there. Good job on that one. Now she really ruined her chances with Remy. What? Where did that came from?

He was laughing again and now she was really thinking that he must be a telepath. She got even more nervous and embarrassed at her train of thought. Dammit this can only happened to her!

"Well Cheri.." his body came closer to her then and she didn't dare to look at his face. Maybe if she didn't look up at his perfect bone structure, gorgeous hair, perfectly proportioned lips and drooling over biceps then she won't have to worry about her thinking about things...and Remy. Yeah, sure. Well, that plan wasn't working. "you should give it some thought. Maybe you can be my assistant for my classes while you think about it." He started to caress a lock of hair that was very close to her face. She could feel the heat coming from his fingers and she almost wish that he would pull at that lock of hair and get her closer to him so that she could see if that heat was only on his hands or all over him.

She took a second to swallow and to not let him see how nervous he was making her

" I think that is a good idea actually, but..I'm training with Logan now and I don't know what times I won't be training." Yeah, lame excuse. She knew that.

"oh really?!" his excitement scared her " Great! I run a self defense class. If you are already familiar with the Danger Room than you can help me with that." he walked away form her and wrote her name on the roster next to his.

"What?! No! I can't do that." she said from behind him.

"Why not?" he turned to face her. Was he pouting? Man, he looked cute!

"I just.."

"You've been there before right?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm sure you know how to run the computer and that you have done self defense training before" he said cutting her off.

"Well, yea but.."

"No buts." he said cutting her off again. He took both her hand on his and place them on his chest. "Please help me chere! You would be perfect!" Had he felt the electrical shock that ran trough her at his touch? His eyes were so big and pleading, and he looked so damn cute!

She mutter something he didn't quite hear.

"What was that?" he said leaning closer.

"I said fine" she said trough clenched teeth. He got all excited and actually hugged her! HE HUGGED HER. This was probably her first hug since...well, a while.

"Thank you chere! You won't regret this I promise" He let her go and took all the papers they were working on from the table and murmured something about taking them back to stromy. She knew that he took them to Storm before she had a chance to change her mind. Smart man.

Once he left she just stood there not knowing what to think about the whole situation. Why did she accept to do this? Her? In the Danger Room with Remy? She was out of her mind that was a fact. But the question was. Was he Crazy too? And talking about crazy. The moment Remy left the room she could hear it again. It was like voices in the distance, like whispers that were not really there. It was the reason why she had survived and the reason why Logan asked for her and the Danger Room to get more acquainted.

* * *

**Ok guys hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. **

**See ya next time ^_^**


End file.
